The Things I Do For Love
by Toughbaby
Summary: Riddick and Jack pairing. Jack wakes up with a craving. Riddick, doesn't want to fill her craving. Sorry, I suck at summeries, your just gonna have to read it to understand what I mean. lol. Please reply to my story, just be nice. Thankies.


**THE THINGS I DO FOR LOVE**

**"Riddick please?"**

**"No!"**

**"Please?"**

**"NO!"**

**"Riddick come on!!"**

**"No Jack, I'm not doing it." Riddick sat up in the bed, hand brushing over his face.**

**"Why?"**

**"Cuz."**

**" 'Cuz why?"**

**"Because you don't need it!" Jack places her arms across her chest.**

**"How do you know what I need?"**

**"I just do Jack." Slight annoyance filters through Riddick's deep voice.**

**"Why? Because your married to me?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Well, that's a dumb-ass excuse! Just because your married to me doesn't mean you know me."**

**Riddick releases a small chuckle. **

**"Really Jack? I don't know you?"**

**"NO!!" **

**Riddick turns on his side looking at Jack. **

**"WHAT?!?"**

**"Jack...baby...you know I know you better than anyone else..." he slowly traces his fingers up her right side. She slaps them away.**

**"No sir, don't even."**

**"Jack!!" he let's out a frustrated growl.**

**"Come on Riddick! Please?!? I need it!" She puts on her best puppy-dog face, trying to presuade him to see things her way.**

**"No you dont! Now go back to sleep!!!" Riddick flops onto his back, pulling the covers over his head. There's a long pause and then...**

**"If you loved me you would do this." He let's out a low menacing growl. He knows this fight has just begun. He pulls the covers down from his face, staring directly at the ceiling in front of him. Finally he speaks.**

**"I do love you, that's why I'm not doing it."**

**"Well if your not gonna do it for me then do it for our baby." She rubs her stomach, an innoscent look playing over her face.**

**"I can't believe your gonna bring him into it like that."**

**"Well I am carrying your child, you could sucum to my every welm."**

**"I could, but I'm not! Jack, it's three o'clock in the morning...GO. BACK. TO. BED." Riddick turns to his side, towards the window, away from her. There's silence for what seems like minutes; but then...**

**"Other husband's would do this for their wives." She says with her most saddest voice.**

**"Jack." His voice tried. His body full of exhaustion. "Since when the hell have I been like other husbands?" She ponders for a moment at what he had just stated.**

**"Good point. But still..." He cuts her off, turning to face her once again. He grabs her arm pulling her to him, wrapping his huge arms around her delicate frame.**

**"Does this mean you'll do it?" Hope in her voice.**

**"No."**

**"Riddick." She tries to pull from his embrace, but is unable to. His grip is firm.**

**"I'm not doing it Jack. I'm not going to a store at three in the morning, to get your pickles and chocolate ice cream."**

**"But I want it. Our baby wants it."**

**"Jack..." Jack turns suddenly, facing him.**

**"Riddick..." she moves her hand slowly down his chest, past his naval, to his most "sensitive spot" squeezing it gently. "...if you do this, I'll give you a little treat of your own." she says in a sedutive voice. Riddick's voice hitches. He knows he has been had. Ever since her pregnancy she has had an amazing sex drive and any man willing to give that up, no matter what time it was or what it was for, would be an idiot.**

**"Fine! I'll be back in ten minutes." She kisses him excitedly. **

**"Thank you baby." she says in a cheeper voice.**

**"Yea, yea..." He gets up from the bed, walking over to the black leather recliner in the corner. He pulls his blue jeans from the seat of the chair, pulling them on in one swift moment, then his white wife-beater. He walks tiredly to the bed, bending down, softly kissing her lips. "...remember you promised. I want my bed time snack when I get back from the store. You owe me that."**

**"Yes sir." she mock salutes him.**

**He walks down stairs to the tiny foyer. He grabs his keys from the small maple oak table beside the door. He pulls the door to, and sluggishly walks to his Escalade. He turns on the ignition, he cautiously backs out of the driveway and heads towards the nearest convience store. He smiles to himself at the tought of the softy he has become.**

**"She better not be alseep when I get home." and short pause and a small giggle. "The things I do for love."**

**Fin**


End file.
